


Ella Sabe

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hidden Feelings, dinah is teaching laurel how to be happy, they are v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: ok so u know eye contact, like as a concept? take that and make it super unnecessarily dramatic and incredibly gay. that is this fic.by the way ignore the title it means she knows which will make sense later i am just bad at titles and it sounded better in spanish so yeah
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Ella Sabe

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is my 50th dinahsiren fic let us celebrate

Laurel was sitting cross legged on the floor sharpening their knives and Dinah sat a few feet away on the steps, playing a melody on her guitar. It was a completely normal night- until it wasn't.

The music stopped and Laurel glanced over at Dinah but quickly looked down at her lap, face reddening, when she realized that the other woman was already looking at her. She focused on the soft zing as she slid the tool down the knife, trying to ignore the feeling of Dinah's gaze burning holes into the side of her head.

A flash of anxiety ran through her. Dinah didn't _know_ did she? She'd been so careful. She never stared no matter how much she wanted to, and even when it felt like her eyes were moving over of their own accord she always forced them away. It didn't matter that Dinah was the most beautiful person Laurel had ever met because if she looked she knew that somehow Dinah would be able to see right through her and she would _know_.

Laurel got so nervous that her hands started shaking and she put down the knife so she wouldn't accidentally stab herself. Without something to do, she stared silently down at her lap, waiting for the anger that she was certain she was about to endure.

It never came. Instead, Dinah quietly asked, "Do you hate me?"

Panic flooded Laurel's veins. The only thing worse than Dinah _knowing_ was Dinah being in pain.

"Of course I don't hate you," Laurel said immediately, the sincerity in her voice obvious. She risked a glance up at Dinah to reassure her and quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"You never look at me," Dinah said.

The insecurity in her voice broke Laurel's heart. All she wanted was to reassure her.

"I know it's a dumb thing to be insecure about," Dinah continued, "but you look at Mia just fine, so I guess I'm worried that the problem is me," she said.

"You're not a problem," Laurel replied, crossing over to sit next to Dinah, careful not to touch her.

"I just get worried that if you look into my eyes you'll see me, like really see me- you know window to the soul and all that..." she trailed off awkwardly. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was the best she could do.

"What if I want to see you?" Dinah asked.

Laurel fiddled nervously with the cuffs of her sleeves. "You'll be disappointed," she said.

"I promise I won't," Dinah said, inching her hand toward Laurel's.

"You can't promise that," Laurel replied, trying to make it seem casual when she shifted her hand into her lap.

"If I'm disappointed by you, I'll cancel your tab at the bar," Dinah challenged.

Laurel wanted to keep denying, but at the same time she didn't want to start an argument. Dinah was the last person she wanted to fight with. Plus, she was touched that Dinah wanted to make the effort, even if it would end badly.

She smiled hesitantly. "Fine," she said. She looked up and her heart seized in her chest and then resumed beating at double the speed when their eyes met. She resisted the urge to look away as her face grew red with embarrassment.

Dinah reached over to intertwine their fingers without breaking eye contact, and this time Laurel let her. Her hands were clammy with nerves but Dinah didn't seem to mind. She ran her finger gently over Laurel's palm and Laurel shivered at the gentle sensation.

"How do you feel?" Dinah asked quietly, She was staring at Laurel like she could read the words written on her heart and she still wasn't horrified.

"F- Fine," Laurel managed. "A little awkward but um... it's nice too."

A wide smile appeared on Dinah's face and Laurel saw for the first time the way Dinah's smile lit up her eyes. She felt her own lips curve upward in response.

Dinah looked away and Laurel let out a breath filled with equal parts relief and disappointment.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dinah asked.

"No, it wasn't," Laurel agreed quietly.

"And you still owe me a shit ton of money," Dinah said.

"Yeah?" Laurel asked hopefully.

Dinah hesitated for a second and then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Yeah," she whispered. Then she turned and walked over to the kitchen to get started on the dishes.

Laurel made a snap decision and stood up. "Dinah," she called.

Dinah turned around immediately and looked at her. Their eyes met and Laurel's heart jumped. She didn't look away.

"There's something I want you to know," she said.

Dinah crossed over to her and as soon as she was close enough Laurel grabbed her face and kissed her. Dinah gasped and shifted to deepen the kiss, but Laurel pulled away before she could get lost in it.

She looked at Dinah to see her reaction, tensing in anticipation, and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Dinah smiled when their eyes met and it already felt so natural.

"I know," she said. "But thank you for showing me."

Laurel frowned in confusion. "You're not mad?" she asked.

Dinah shook her head and trailed her fingertips up Laurel's arm. Goosebumps followed in her path.

"I'm the opposite of mad. I think it's wonderful," she said.

Laurel's frown deepened. "But..."

Dinah leaned in and carefully fit their lips together, her hand moving up to cradle Laurel's jaw. She pulled away when Laurel didn't move, too surprised to respond. 

"Does that answer your question?" she asked quietly.

A small smile broke through and Laurel said, "I don't know, I think I need you to tell me again."

Dinah smiled at Laurel and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Always," she murmured sincerely.


End file.
